woodstockfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Woodstock Complete V.4
This site covers all ideas for the upcomming version of Woodstock Complete V.4. __TOC__ General Principles & Priorities Better sound vs. 100% authenticity. Consistency of sound within tracks vs. second-by-second best quality despite jumps from source to source. A few of the Yahoo posts have touched on this subject, but let's spell it out here. Quill In Quill performance need to add "Driftin" and better version of "Waitin' for You" from QVC "40 Years On..." Bonus disk. http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/woodstockproject/message/5430 John Depp 04:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Richie Havens "I Can't Make It Anymore" is officially released but edited. The unofficial version is longer. Ravi Shankar or "How do you solve a problem like my Ravi?" We were all disappointed to learn that the Ravi Shankar At Woodstock Festival CD consists of after-the-fact studio recordings inserted into the midst of original spoken intros and crowd sounds (with the original multitrack reel of Shankar and Melanie destroyed in the process). So what do we do now? Well, here's what we've got to work with: # We now have Shankar's opening number, "Raga Puriya-Dhanashri/Gat In Sawarital", taken from the film crew's mono recording, on the Rhino box set, along with the fuller spoken intro (and outro spliced in from the end of the set). # The remaining non-musical parts of the Shankar CD are authentic (though possibly trimmed like the first track was, for all we know). # One poster in the Yahoo list says he has it on good authority that the last part of the CD version of the third number, "Raga Manj Khamaj", is authentic, yet it doesn't really sound much like the last several minutes of the performance included on Woodstock Diaries; BUT we do have that. What then to do with the second number, "Tabla Solo In Jhaptal"? Omit it altogether, spoken intro included? Use the faked track anyway? Or put in what is authentic, spoken intro jumping straight to the applause, as a monument to Shankar's duplicity and pride? Stonefeather 03:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Arlo Guthrie The Ken Bielen recording of "Walkin' Down the Line" has 5-10 seconds more stoned babbling at the beginning than we have on the Woodstock '94 box set. Cutting where they did was a good call, in terms of a sub-complete commercial release, but for this project, complete means complete! The '94 box set version also edited at the end. Arlo sings the chorus twice more on the Lost Performances video. On a "Woodstock: 40 Years On...", the intro on Coming Into L.A is longer. John Depp 08:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Santana There are several edits in the Woodstock Experience CD, (though not in the music as far as I can tell), most notably Chip Monck's band intro and Gregg Rolie's introduction to "Soul Sacrifice" (We got one more tune for ya...). The Santana Legacy CD edition of their set includes all song introductions, but is missing the song Evil Ways. I would suggest using the tracks from Woodstock Experience with the song introductions(tune-ups between songs from the Legacy CD. I have created such a mix, it makes the entire set around 15 seconds longer than Woodstock Experience. --Kraiburger 11:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) The Incredible String Band: Gather 'Round One more song from the ISB (source: master tape?) leaked and is available. Canned Heat: I Know My Baby complete Speed corrected and missing beginning added, see this posting. Stonefeather adds here: what I described in my Yahoo post is only a preliminary fixed version, since the Ken Bielen tapes are only out in Version 1, with only preliminary speed correction done and saved as MP3s. Once we have KB Version 2 in hand, a more exacting speed correction can be done on the WC3 part (anyone have a metronome?) and other corrections made; for instance, both the audience tape for this song used in WC3, and the snippet from the KB-1 track (ALL the KB-1 tracks, actually), are saved at a higher volume level than most of the other WC3 tracks and tend to be pretty ear-piercing when listened to at a comparable volume. If anyone wants the version I have just to give it a listen, I have FLAC (35.81 mb) and 320 kb/sec MP3 (14.45 mb) files. I suppose I could e-mail it, use Yahoo Messenger file transfer, or maybe upload the mp3 to the Yahoo files section? What do you think? Mountain We have almost whole Mountain Woodstock performance, but can we do better versions of Dreams Of Milk And Honey and of course Guitar Solo, for whole Mountain performance. John Depp 01:04, 17 October 17 2009 UTC : I don't think that there are currently any better versions available. Markus 11:31, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The Grateful Dead: Lovelight Fix "Turn On Your Lovelight" contains unnecessary reptitions thus making it longer as it actually is. The complete and patched show can be found at LossLegs. Jefferson Airplane On the Woodstock Two LP/CD, Grace Slick's comment about We got a whole lot of orange is placed between "Saturday Afternoon/Won't You Try" and "Eskimo Blue Day", with a further comment, Somehow this is doin' it to me... tacked onto the end of "Eskimo Blue Day". On the Woodstock Experience CD, the Whole lot of orange statement is placed at the end of "Eskimo Blue Day" and the Somehow this is doin' it to me... statement appears (but only the first part) after "The Other Side Of This Life". On the version of "Plastic Fantastic Lover" on the Jefferson Airplane Loves You compilation (1992), Grace can be heard to say the word plastic near the beginning. This is missing from the Woodstock Experience CD. Joe Cocker Cocker's spoken intro to "Let's Get Stoned" has been edited out on the new release Live at Woodstock Jimi Hendrix: New / Better source? The bootleg Nothing But Primary Rythm Things... is probably a better source than the currently used Looking Back. See also here. This may be a personal preference though, but for me it has a better sound quality. Markus 16:57, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Nothing But Primary Rythm Things ''is a better listen than ''Looking Back. Too much treble with hardly any bass in the latter, while the former is a more accurate and clearer mix. Placing of Stage Announcements There is a discussion thread with the Sunday rainstorm sequence of announcements: discussion thread. Use this one as a giudeline. There is a PDF which includes transcribed announcements from various sources (official and audience) and also gives a sketch on how to order and combine them: files section. Category:Title Suggestions for Version 4